This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for advertising and enhancing the decorative aspects of bookshelving units.
The need for effective point of purchase advertising systems is well recognized in the merchandising arts. It is also known in the retail arts that if a product, such as a shelving unit, can be shown to have a particular utility for a prospective purchaser then sales of the product will be greatly increased.
Thus, in the prior art, various complex advertising displays have been developed. One significant problem encountered in the prior art is the time required to assemble and display advertising systems. Many systems are thus rendered unusable since the retail merchant cannot expend the time or labor costs to utilize the many advertising displays sent to him.
Another limiting factor in prior art advertising displays is that of space, i.e. retail merchants typically desire to use all available floor space to show the products sold. Advertising displays which reduce the product display area are thus undesirable for most retail merchants.
It is also highly important that product advertising displays be stable so that the risk of injury to shoppers and to property is minimized.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative insert for a bookshelf or an advertising display which may be readily assembled and used by a retail merchant or by persons unfamiliar with display assembly techniques.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display insert which does not reduce available floor space in a retail area.
It is another object to provide a display insert whereby multiple units may be shipped in a flat or knockdown position to reduce transportation and warehousing costs and wherein the display units are made of a light-weight material to further reduce shipping costs.
It is a still further object to provide a display insert which is highly stable in use to reduce the risk of injury to retail shoppers and property.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display insert which is closely and physically associated with the product sold to thereby increase product sales.
It is a further object to provide a display insert which is of a decorative and attractive appearance and which may be, if desired, left in place by the purchaser as a designation of particular household items, e.g. children's toys or books.
It is a further object to provide a decorative insert which is structurally designed and engineered so that it may be used for extended periods by merchants or purchasers without a risk of deterioration upon such extended use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features of novelty characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.